Vorlage:Meldungen
Meldungen *One more rare white elephant found in Rakhine, Myanmar - YANGON, Sept. 25 (Xinhua) -- One more rare white elephant has emerged in Maungtaw Township, Rakhine State on Sept. 23, the official daily New Light of Myanmar reported Saturday. The 18-years-old white elephant, which is 2.16 meters tall and its grith is 3.14 meters, was captured by the groups of Forest Department, the report said. - 25.09.2010. *Blind elephant survives after being hit by truck - NEW DELHI: Even elephants need to tread with caution in Delhi's notorious traffic. Barely 24 hours after seven elephants were mowed down by a train in West Bengal, a blind tusker was hit by a speeding truck on Ring Road near the Kashmiri Gate ISBT late Thursday night. But unlike the wild herd, timely help by wildlife activists and the police ensured that Bholu, a full grown elephant, lived to see another day. - 25.09.2010. *On Delhi roads, even elephants are not spared - Bhola was returning to his Sangam Vihar home after a day's work in Laxmi Nagar when a truck came up from behind and hit it. Bruised and bleeding, the blind Bhola was thrown to the ground because of the impact. The 40-year-old elephant, tried to get up but couldn't and a crane had to be called to pick it up. - 25.09.2010. *Alert saves, fingers point - Sept. 24: Alerted by the forest department, the railways today halted a train for half an hour to let an elephant herd pass the same spot where seven were crushed to death in north Bengal less than 48 hours ago. - 24.09.2010. *Woodland Park elephant, Watoto, loses tusk - A 41-year-old African elephant lost her tusk at the Woodland Park Zoo Tuesday after getting excited when keepers were moving hay feeders. Watoto got her tusk stuck in a nearby restraint device and was able to dislodge it, but about 10 minutes later, the tusk fell out. - 24.09.2010. *National Zoo Artificially Inseminates Asian Elephant - In an attempt to further conservation efforts for the Asian elephant, veterinarians at the Smithsonian National Zoo have performed a series of artificial insemination procedures on Shanthi, a 34-year old Asian elephant. - 24.09.2010. *Kein Schutz: Sieben Elefanten in Indien von Güterzug überrollt - Immer wieder kommt es in Indien zu tragischen Unfällen mit wilden Tieren. Die Güterzüge donnern mit überhöhter Geschwindigkeit durch die Nacht, die Herden haben keine Chance. Nach dem Tod etlicher Elefanten greift die Politik ein. - 24.09.2010. *Mamata Banerjee expresses anguish over death of elephants in West Bengal - Expressing deep anguish at the tragic killing of seven elephants in West Bengal, Railway Minister Mamata Banerjee on Friday said her Ministry will be conducting a joint strategy with the Ministry of Environment and Forests to prevent recurrence of such incidents in the near future. - 24.09.2010. *Brookfield Zoo elephant returns to California - Brookfield Zoo’s lone African elephant has returned to her former home in California, as Brookfield Zoo officials plan to make renovations to the elephant habitat. Joyce, the 27-year-old elephant, returned to Six Flags Discovery Kingdom in Vallejo, Calif., Sept. 22. - 24.09.2010. *One More White Elephant Captured in Arakan - Maungdaw: Another rare white elephant was captured on Thursday in the remote jungle of northwestern Maungdaw Township in Burma's Arakan State, said a forestry official. - 24.09.2010. *Indien: Elefanten durch Zug getötet - Am letzten Tag des Hindu-Festes zur Geburt der Gottheit Ganesha (mit Elefantenkopf) kamen in Indien nun sieben Elefanten ums Leben. Zwei Jungtiere gerieten in Not, sodass ihnen die anderen Tiere zur Hilfe eilen wollten. Dabei wurden sie von einem Zug frontal erfasst. - 24.09.2010. *Train kills seven elephants protecting calves on railway track in India - DELHI - Seven elephants were crushed to death by a speeding train in eastern India as the family group desperately tried to shield two calves that had become stuck in the tracks, conservation officials said. - 24.09.2010. *Track turns jumbo grave - Train kills 7 elephants, calf survives but dies later - Banarhat (Alipurduar), Sept. 23: Seven wild elephants were killed by a goods train speeding through the forests of the Dooars last night, one of them a calf that battled for life through the night but could not be rescued in the dark. - 24.09.2010. *Elefanten-Angriff: Staatsanwalt ermittelt - (LEUTKIRCH/ek) Nach dem Angriff des Zirkuselefanten Benjamin auf einen 24-jährigen Mann und dessen neun Monate alten Sohn in Leutkirch wird die Staatsanwaltschaft Ravensburg ein Ermittlungsverfahren einleiten. Auch die Familie der beiden Opfer hat mittlerweile einen Rechtsanwalt eingeschaltet. Obwohl der Zirkus laut eigener Aussage der Familie Hilfe und finanzielle Unterstützung angeboten hat, fordert sie Schmerzensgeld. - 23.09.2010. *No elephants in Chicago - Brookfield Zoo sends away its last specimen, but says it's temporary. - 23.09.2010. *Saving the elephants of Botswana - Dr Kate Evans, founder of the charity Elephants in Africa, has been living in a tent in Botswana’s Okavango delta since 2002. She tells Telegraph Expat why she can’t imagine doing anything else. - 23.09.2010. *Medford filmmaker tells tale of Tufts' elephant lore - Medford filmmaker Chelsea Spear can still remember being 6 years old and sitting in her father’s office at Tufts University when he received a call from “Sports Illustrated.” Her father, the sports information director at Tufts for a decade and a half, was being asked about traditions at the college, and he proceeded to talk about the life of Jumbo, P.T. Barnum’s favorite elephant, whose remains are presently stored in the athletic director’s office at Tufts. - 23.09.2010. *Hungry elephant attacks mahout, kills him - COIMBATORE: A furious circus elephant flung down her 55-year-old mahout, killing him on the spot at Krishnapuram near Udumalpet in Tirupur district late Tuesday night. - 23.09.2010. *Elephants are part of her family - PALAKKAD: When 25-year-old Chathapuram Babu ran amok, creating panic for three hours hereon Tuesday, it was a frail woman who ultimately calmed down the elephant and brought it under control. For Jaysree alias Sree Devi, owner of the tusker, it was not an elephantine task: elephants have been a passion and part of her family for almost half a century. - 23.09.2010. *Chhattisgarh plans elephant reserve - Chhattisgarh government will study how the other states are coping with tuskers before chalking out a comprehensive plan to check the menace. The state government is planning to develop an elephant reserve to deal with the tusker menace in the state, particularly in the northern part. - 23.09.2010. *Betriebsfest: Zirkus-Elefant verletzt Vater und Kind schwer - Tragisches Ende einer Betriebsfeier im baden-württembergischen Leutkirch: Eine Elefantendame - ausgeliehen von einem Zirkus - graste friedlich und ließ sich zufrieden streicheln. Beim Gruppenfoto allerdings ging sie auf einen 24 Jahre alten Mann und dessen neun Monate alten Sohn los und verletzte beide schwer. - 22.09.2010. *El Salvador trauert um einzigen Elefanten des Landes - San Salvador — In El Salvador haben hunderte Trauernde Abschied von dem einzigen Elefanten des zentralamerikanischen Landes genommen, der fast 60-jährigen Elefantendame Manyula. Nach Bekanntwerden ihres Ablebens versammelten sich hunderte Eltern mit ihren Kindern spontan vor dem Zoo in der Hauptstadt San Salvador, in dem Manyula gelebt hatte und über Jahrzehnte der Liebling der Besucher gewesen war. - 22.09.2010. *Lampang’s Elephant Art Center Where Elephants Learn to Paint - Lampang is situated in the valley of the Wang River, east of Chiang Mai in the heart of Northern Thailand bordered by Khuntan Range on the west and the Pi Pan Num range on the east and the river which is a major tributary of the Chao Phraya, flows directly through the city. - 22.09.2010. *Appeal coming over Edmonton zoo's pachyderm - EDMONTON — A legal fight over the future of the Edmonton zoo's only elephant isn't over yet. Last month, a judge dismissed arguments from two animal rights groups that say Lucy is suffering at the zoo and should be moved to an elephant sanctuary in the United States. - 22.09.2010. Frühere Meldungen] | http://elefanten.wikia.com/index.php?title=Vorlage:Meldungen Meldungen hinzufügen